The present invention relates to a portable lighting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable lighting device that is capable of functioning on batteries of multiple types and/or sizes.
Portable lighting devices, such as flashlights, are common. A typical flashlight includes a cylindrical battery compartment that forms the handle of the flashlight. The battery compartment typically houses one or more batteries of the same kind. A front end, or head, typically houses a bulb or lamp. A switch mechanism controls the flow of electricity between the batteries and the lamp. Portable lighting devices are offered in a multitude of shapes and sizes and provide many options for a variety of disciplines including but not limited to military, fire fighting, police, industry, camping, boating, outdoor sports, scuba, hunting, and general household use.